bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Live, Learn and Lawsuits
Live, Learn and Lawsuits, currently under the name (3L)2 is the first comic series created and made by Kahinuva. It is commonly known as LLL. It is famous for its use of Photoshop effects, unique humor, and a different twist on life as a comic maker. It has received many good reviews, notably from Nuparurocks, Turaga Dlakii, and Blade Titan974 (see below). It is also the first series to use the Comic Maker's Bill of Rights, made by Kahinuva himself. It also was the topic where the discussion of the International ComicContinuity was first held, and is credited to be the birthplace of the ICC. Pre-Production For his first comic series, Kahinuva wanted a different approach to the usual comic cliche. For one, he didn't want his series to have a intro comic with all of the characters just appearing there, or some unintelligent villain with the intention of taking over the studio, since none of these actually made sense. He decided to take a different viewpoint: a Comic Maker just trying to make his way through life paying taxes, dealing with lawyers, having to pay rent, etc. He also decided to use high quality backgrounds, sprites, and effects made with Photoshop rather than GIMP, since he was more familiar with Photoshop. Kahinuva then went and studied both excellent and noobish comics, trying to pinpoint what made the excellent ones excellent and the noobish ones noobish. After that, he then made his own custom backgrounds and started on his comic. His original intent was to use Chimoru Alpha, but quickly changed to Six Shade once he saw the pure epicness of it. He also "befriended the market" by going around and making himself known in other comics, so that by the time he released his comics he would have at least a small fanbase. Release He then released Live, Learn, and Lawsuits on June 3, 2009. It was more successful than Kahinuva thought it would be, earning many good reviews, 9 PGSes, 3 GSes, and five pages in only a month, and is now at forty-five pages. Kahinuva then released the Comic Maker's Bill of Rights which told the rights he has over his comic series as well as the rules for PGS/GSing. Storyline The first issue starts with Kahinuva (then known as Kahi) introducing himself and announcing that he has no characters because of the Comic Land's low economy. He then states that he would switch to Geico, but since he has no Ussal, it is of no use. He is then interrupted by the Publicity Manager of Geico, who had been funding the comic thus far. Furious that Kahi said that Geico was no use, he automatically withdrew their funding and order the Official Comic Land Lawfirm to sue him. When the lawyers from the OCLL came, however, they did not realize that energized protodermis has built up on the roof. The protodermis came down on Kahi just as the lawyers went into a suing frenzy. The protodermis transformed Kahi and gave him the power to shoot plasma out of his hands, which he used to fry the lawyers. He also became almost insane whenever someone mentioned the word "lawsuits". After the OCLL left, Kahinuva, after putting an add in the paper for PGSes, was then faced by the Shoop Da Whoop Brothers, who had been infected with a virus into thinking that they were insurance salesmen. They tried to Shoop Da Whoop Kahinuva after he wouldn't buy their "Premium Health Package", but Kahinuva froze them by breaking the Fourth Wall. He was then interrupted by his landlord, who thought that the Shoop Da Whoop Brothers were killed by Kahinuva. As he mentioned suing Kahinuva for all the damage, Kahinuva went insane yet again, transforming into Kahinova and creating a Supernova. The PGSes then arrived, and Kahinuva took psychological counseling to rid himself of his insanity triggers. He also became able to turn tables around and sue others, and did so to Nuparurocks in the latter's series. It was during this that he also blew up a planet for the Fourth of July and encountered Noobish Space Aliens. Alternative Saga After all this, Nuparurocks, the Financial Manager, then told Kahinuva that there was only enough funds to keep LLL going for two more weeks. Kahinuva sent Philbert and Ozuan out to find someone to loan or sponsor them. Ozuan then found the Couch Potato Entity, who told Ozuan that he would give them a new studio plus 30 billion dollars if Kahinuva was able to escape from the situations and traps he would place him in in alternate dimensions. Ozuan readily agreed before hearing that if Kahinuva fails, he and all the LL workers will be wiped from existence. Kahinuva was teleported into the Noob Dimension, where he met his Noob self. In a attempt to try and escape the studio, Kahin00ba used his author powers to erase part of Kahinuva. The part he erased then found itself in the Zone of Darkness, where it landed on top of Brottoo. A being that looked like Kahinova then came and teleported the torso back to Kahinuva. Back at Kahin00ba's studio, Kahinuva got his body back just as Gurky (aka Noob Gerlicky) blasted open the wall. Gurky then gave Kahinuva a Olmak he had gotten from Noob Turaga Dlakii. However, when they found out that Kahinuva didn't think that Dark709 was the best, they labeled him as a Dark709 hater and tried to burn him at the stake. However, Kahi escaped and ran back, snatching the Olmak that Gurky had dropped. He used it to teleport out of the N00b Dimension. But the mask was cracked from being dropped on the floor. It took Kahinuva to another dimension, this time in Engima City. Here he met Cowman, who aided Kahinuva by calling Vor, the wielder of the Grammar Hammer. Vor was about to teleport Kahinuva back to his own dimension when a giant robotic being named Vortinus appeared and began to terminate the planet. Kahinuva then gave him a desperate plan: he would turn into Kahinova and feed energy into the Grammar Hammer. The Hammer would then use that energy to teleport the island into the planet that housed the Comic Land. Vor agreed and proceeded to do so. He managed to teleport the island away before Vortinus destroyed the planet. While all this was happening to Kahinuva, LLL Studios under the management of Vahi786 began to hire more people, including IPenguin, Ziko and Tavakai. Meanwhile, the Grammar Hammer ran out of power at the last moment. Although it did teleport the island to its destination, it didn't have enough power to fully teleport Kahinuva, Cowman, and Vor. The result was them being ripped from the Time-Space Continuum and into an unknown dimension. However, the after effect of the rip started to have a weird effect on Kahinuva, to the point where Kahi's body warped and began to become very pliable and almost liquid like. It took a tremendous amount of mental energy to hold himself together. Cowman then discovered that Kahinuva was a wanted terrorist in this dimension. Advanced Troopers then appeared and began to fire at them at will. Back at LLL Studios, Vahi informed the others that they need to participate in a Villain Training session, part of Genuinely Generic. The trainee, Pikul, arrived. Ziko is put in charge of him, where he proceeded to launch a logic attack on Pikul, which led to a gruesome end. Since time passes even longer for the LLL crew since they're not in an alternate dimension, enough time elapses for Thanksgiving to come around, in which everyone goes to Gavla's for a glorious Thanksgiving dinner. The Advanced Troopers were suddenly attacked by a being that looked very similar to Kahi. He defeated the troopers, tasered Kahi, and took Cowman and Vor captive. He then trapped Kahi in a paralysis ray and proceeded to kill Cowman and Vor by blasting them with an Ion Cannon, but Vor absorbed the energy with the Grammar Hammer and used it to contact the Octopus Baby Entity, who provided a breach in the Time Space Continuum and get Kahi back home. However, they were soon trapped in the Netherspace between the Dimensions by none other than the Couch Potato Entity himself. It turns out that he was infected by a virus with the primary programming for takeover. To complete this, he needed to lure Kahi out into the Netherspace to use a machine that would absorb his energy for him to power the CPE's conquest (Kahi was chosen because of the Energized Protodermis had made him a powerful energy source). However, when the CPE told the machine to take the energy from Kahi, it took it from his alternate self instead of the actual Kahinuva. With the machine powered to counteract a much more massive surge of power, the machine overloaded and then exploded, taking the Couch Potato Entity with it. But the explosion also triggered a tear in the fabric of reality, and it slowly began to unravel and would subsequently be destroyed. While no one knows currently what happened next, it is known that reality was reforged and Kahi got a massive studio and became virtually one of the richest men in Taone overnight. The actual events will be released in the soon to come "Alternative Saga Finale" miniseries. (3L)2 On May 4th, 2010, Kahinuva started the second season entitled (3L)2. The title is a mathematical equation based on the title, ("LLL", or three "L"s, to the power of two, or the second season). "Ragnarok" Kahi caused quite a bit of controversy when he released a teaser image of Vor battered, bruised, and bleeding. He was a bit surprised by it, as he'd seen it in other artwork and in comics before. A few members (especially Autodude12) claimed that the blood was in violation of Artwork III's Guideline. It was then debated that a much more violent AC14 entry was entered and passed the Mod's approval, so that the image in question was okay. Everyone that saw it, however, praised it for it's graphics. Turaga Dlakii then later approved the image, thus settling the matter. Characters Protagonists Neutral Antagonists PGSes Comics *1. Genesis of a Comic Maker *2. Shoopernova *2.5. To PGS Or Not To PGS *3 A Fantastic Fourth (July 4th, 2009 comic) *4 No Turning Back *5 Through the Mirror *6 AUTHUR PWERZ!1!! *7 Creative Liberties (GSing Meraceire) *7.5 Marble Run *8 The Life and Times of Kopeke *9 Live on the Duel Part 1 *10 Live on the Duel Part 2 *11 A Wrong Turn *12 Room with an Interview *13 We've Got Gas (GSing Shaydak Imp for toaster1) *14 Return of Ravorhk (GSing Mahar: Toa of Mangosteen) *15 The Society of Prevention of Cruelty to Guest Stars (GSing Kanoke of Roxna Nui) *16 Sane Again *17 The Horror... *18 dark709 hatur!1!! *19 The Coming of...Vortinus *20 Refreshments, Anyone? *21 The Revelation... *22 A Narrow Escape *23 This isn't Kansas... *24 Call of Duty *25 America's Education has Gone Down the Tubes *26 The Doppelganger *27 Reality Gets Bitten *28 Bonus(less) (Christmas Day Comic 2009) Reception Trivia *Although only Rahvork's name was used in the first comic, the other lawyers names will be used in future comics. *The first letters of the lawyers names spell R-E-T-A-I-L. This word was picked out randomly by Kahinuva as inspiration for names. *Kahinuva's Studio's power source is Energized Protodermis. *The Shoop Da Whoop Bros. are a direct parody of the Super Mario Bros. *Mr. Elbirret is "Terrible" spelled backwards. *Ozuan's comment in Comic 2.5 about NR working in a supermarket is a reference to Super Splendid Mart. *Live, Learn, and Lawsuits has inspired the series Mahar's Comics and through it Supernova Comics. *The series originally took place in the Comic Land, but this was later retconned to instead be in Taone Nui when the International ComicContinuity was created. *In the Christmas comic, it is Channel Billion that gives the news report that DarkSanta09 (who was seen in Gavla's Comics earlier) has run out of money. *In Philbert's Birthday comic, many references are made, the most notable including including: Billy Mays and Gerlicky (from a SpoofQuest! Christmas Special), the Mailtoran (from Kahi's guest star appearance in Gavla's Comics), the Ta-Koran Inquisition (from Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages by The Editorialist). External Links *The Topic Category:Comics Category:Studio Comics Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits Category:Comic Sagas Category:International ComicContinuity